


Of brothers and Gummy Bears

by Wondertastical



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondertastical/pseuds/Wondertastical
Summary: The kingdom of San Fransokyo was ruled by Tomeo, and Maemi Hamada. They had 2 children, and were a very happy family till one fateful night all that changed. This left a very Depressed Tadashi without his best friend, and a whole kingdom to keep together. After some years he banned all things that made him remember that night including Hiro's beloved gummy bears.





	1. The kingdom of San Fransokyo

Tomeo, and Maemi were the King and Queen of San Fransokyo. They ruled the land in kindness, and care. They made sure their whole kingdom had all the shelter, and Necessities of life. The people admired them for that. Though they were the king, and queen of the land they acted like citizens in their own land. They would often come out, and visit with their people dressed in casual clothes. Most of their kingdom knew them personally. They acted as if they were not the king, and queen, but dear friends with everyone in the kingdom. After A few years they were pleased to announce the Birth of Tadashi Hamada. He was one happy child, and all the kingdom adored him. He was the light of his parent’s lives. He also brought joy to everyone around him. When he was young he was found to be above average so he got to skip his first year of school being a 5 year old first grader. He made friends fast, and his First Grade acted like he was just like them. He loved spending time with his parents, and they tended to be busy all the time, but they always dropped what they were doing to give him attention. Tadashi could not deny that his parents loved him, and they were the best parents in the world. He was spoiled, but not to the point that he was rotten. They just gave him the best of lives a 5 year old could have. They took him to the park for picnics, gave him Ice Cream before dinner. They even bought him all the toys he could want. They also when they didn’t have time for him took him to his aunts bakery.

He loved his Aunt Cass. She always was smiling, and was like his second mother to him. Aunt Cass did not have any children of her own, so all the love she had for young ones went to Tadashi. Tadashi didn’t mind at all. He liked having all those extra snacks whenever his aunt took care of him. Also she was fun. She’d teach him how to help in the bakery, and even showed him how to make cookies. He loved throwing flour around, and playing with aunt Cass. After that they clean up the bakery, and watch movies till his parents came to pick him up.  
He lived in a castle, and he also liked running around it’s fields, and playing in the pool. Sometimes his parents would be there for the whole day, but usually they were out and about. Tadashi sometimes brought his friends to play like Honey lemon, and Wasabi. They would play with him all day till they had to go home. Tadashi wish he had a friend that could stay, and play with him anytime, and never have to go home. 

One day, when Tadashi was now 6 years old, his mom came home with a slip of paper, and she was beyond excited about something. Tadashi had no idea what it was, but thought it was something like a party. His mom always got excited about parties, So the paper had to be an invitation. When his dad came home a few hours later she whispered something to him, and soon he was excited. He asked them why they were so excited, but they told him it was a surprise. Tadashi found that the next several months everything was all about the surprise, and that there was nothing that would tell him what it was. After several months his mom wasn’t leaving the house much, and always wanted to stay in bed. She also liked to eat peanuts. Peanut butter, chocolate covered peanuts, peanut M&Ms you name anything with peanuts. She was always eating them. She even ate an energy bar just because it had peanuts in it. Tadashi was confused, but his mother always liked peanuts, but it was different to see her gouging herself in them. When she wasn’t eating something with peanuts, she was asleep. She was also getting really fat. When his friends went to visit , and she would be at home asking for something to eat Tadashi would leave his friends to get her something. Some of his friend who saw his mom asked what was wrong with her. So after a few days of teasing, he confronted his mother. 

He quietly walked up to her room to see her eating a granola bar. “Mommy?” Tadashi asked quietly. His mother looked up at him, and smiled.”Oh Tadashi what is it honey, what do you need?” she asked concern in how Sad tadashi looked. “Are.. a-a-re y-y-ou gonna explode??” He asked worriedly. Maemi was taken aback. She was shocked to why her little son would think that. “What no honey what would make you think that?” she asked softly. “C-c-cause my friend henry said you were gonna explode, and daddy would live alone.” Tadashi whimpered “Oh of course not Tadashi i’m alive, and fine, see?” Maemi said holding out her arms to give him a hug. “B-b-but your so f-f-fat.” Tadashi said “One kid told me you could jump, and start an earthquake.”Tadashi explained after hugging her. Maemi just looked at her son with wide eyes before bursting out laughing. “Oh tadashi that’s not very nice, but no I’m not gonna explode, or even start an earthquake. I can’t tell you why, but it has something to do with “the surprise.” She said “Oh” tadashi said. He knew when it came to the “surprise” nothing would move his parents. The “surprize” would stay a surprise, and nothing was changing that. “Ok” tadashi added turning to leave the room. “Tadashi.” his mom called. He turned to look at her. “I love you, and also tell me what else did your friends say?” she asked curiously. “They told me one day you would float like a balloon, or I didn’t need a kite in the park cause I had my mom. They even said it’s good your momma’s in bed otherwise she’d block out the sun.” Tadashi said “She hugged him. “Tadashi those are jokes. Don’t pay attention to them.” His mother said. “Tadashi wiped his tears, and smiled “My birthday is this week.” Tadashi said “That’s right, and in 2 months-” she stopped realizing she almost told tadashi something she wasn’t supposed to. “What?” tadashi asked. “Well your father, and I are going to go on a vacation.” she said “Without me?” tadashi asked. Maemi realized she had digger herself a hole well it’s to an adult place where we do adult things that aren’t fun, you won’t mind hanging with you aunt would you?”She asked “No I love Aunt Cass she makes the best cookies.”tadashi said “Yeah and Easter is next month isn’t it?” his mom asked “Yeah, and we get to look for eggs, and get candy!” tadashi squealed “that’s right.” His mother said glad she had managed to change the topic. “Well tadashi mommy is tired so is it okay is she goes to sleep?” Maemi asked. “Yes mommy, but I want to stay with you, it’s Saturday, and my friends are all busy.” tadashi replied. “Okay “his mother said and with that the two of them fell asleep side by side.


	2. Pizza Time

When Tomeo got back to the castle it was quiet, and he was worried. Usually he could here his wife asking for more peanuts. He quietly made his way to his room and saw his wife next to their son. He smiled, and looked at them. They looked so cute, and they were his family. Tadashi may have not known it thanks to his innocent mind, but there were actually 3 lives on that bed. His wife, Tadashi, and his unborn, and unnamed son. Maemi was so excited when she found out she was having another son. Tomeo was just as excited. One son was great, but now tadashi wouldn’t be alone in the castle all the time anymore. He would have a friend. They would grow up together, play together, and most importantly rule the kingdom together like he, and his wife had. His sons would be kings, and his Daughter in laws would be queens. He realized that he had been thinking too far ahead. He looked at his wife, and nudged her. “I’m home he whispered. She lifted up her head, and put it back down. “Can you get me some more M&M’s” she groaned “I’m so famished.” she added. Tomeo Chuckled, and smiled of course my dear. He leaned down, and kissed her head gently. He then went into the kitchen to fetch her M&M’s. Maemi uses to like peanuts before, but now it wasn’t just liking them, she craved them. They had now become her lifeline, and that wasn’t good, but he couldn’t tell her no in the state she was in. He also couldn’t blame her. She was pregnant and had these sorta things happen before, but with tadashi it was oats. Tomeo had no idea how many oats his wife could eat. She likes them made into crispies or in cookies even in bread, but she didn’t eat them as much as she had eaten peanuts. Also with peanuts she only took short breaks, but when she woke up she demanded her M&M’s. She never forgot, and she had probably had more 5 times as more peanuts than she had had oats in her life. Whatever the case, he couldn’t say no to his dear wife he went back upstair, and handed her the bag, and she began eating them immediately. Tadashi stayed asleep too tired of school to do anything else. Tomeo smiled. “We have quite the son.” he told his wife. “Indeed we do.” Maemi replies “I couldn’t be happier with my family.” Tomeo said “Yes you could.” Maemi said patting her stomach softly. “Oh yes.”Tomeo said “Can’t forget our little one.”He added. “I love you.” Maemi replied talking to both Her husband, and her unborn son.

“Me too, I love you little man.” Tomeo said nudging tadshi awake. Tadashi lifted his little head before waking up fully “Daddy” tadashi squealed happy to see his father home. His dad though he was the king was also a scientist, and a really smart one in tadashi’s eye’s. “Did ya bring anything to eat?” tadashi asked”Of course I did I ordered pizza.” his father replied. “Yay! Pizza! I love pizza, is mommy gonna eat pizza with us?” tadashi asked. “Tadashi, Mommy is going to stay here. She has her own favorite food.” Maemi replied holding up her now half empty bag of M&M’s. “But in my class they said eating too much candy can make you sick.” tadashi said. “Tadashi it’s different. Please tell me you ate something healthy maemi.” tomeo said. “Of course I did I ate some peanut butter chicken with some fries.” Maemi replied. “Alright you heard her tadashi let’s go eat some pizza.” his father said. “Okay daddy, bye mommy see ya later.” tadashi said getting off the bed to follow his father.

They arrived in the dining room where his father had left three boxes of pizza from his favorite fast-food restaurant Mitza Pizza. “Did ya get hawaiian?” tadashi asked “Of course I got alls your favorites. Hawaiian, Quintuple meat, and of course stuffed crust pizza.” His father replied. Tadashi went to the sink to wash his hands before he went to the 3 boxes that were on the table. “Which one do you want to open first?” His father asked “I want Hawaiian.” tadashi said. “Alright then Hawaiian it is little man.” his father said Opening the box, and handing tadashi a slice. Tadashi ate his slice quickly before asking for another one. His father gave it to him gladly.   
Then his father took two pieces of pizza, and put them over his head like ears. “I am a pig oink, oink.” his father said. Tadashi immediately began to laugh. Before putting his piece on his nose,and making a trumpeting sound. “I’m an elephant.” tadashi said gleefully. Tadashi’s father cut his pizza in half, and put them next to his mouth. “I’m a walrus.” His father said. Tadashi giggled. They went on like that making animals out of their pizza till they hear tadashi’s mom say something about needing some form of peanuts. Tadashi’s father replied with a simple. “Be there in a minute.” before looking down at the box and realizing it was empty.They had only eaten one box, and they weren’t hungry anymore.. The box filled them up so they put away the other two boxes to eat later. Then his father told tadashi to go ready for bed.

Tadashi brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and then got his dad who was as equally ready for bed, and had finished getting his wife the peanuts she had desperately wanted. Tadashi jumped into bed then his father tucked him in. His father then went to the shelf, and pulled out a book that was a little worn from overuse. It was called the The Ugly Duckling. It was about a duck who was hated, and no one liked him, and turns out he was a swan, and had been misplaced as an egg. Tadashi liked the story because the swan got to go back with his true family, and it was cute. His dad read it to him every night, and tadashi never got bored of it. Especially when his dad added little voices, and made up parts of the story like when one duck made fun of him, and got stuck in the mud because he didn’t see where he was going or when the duck went to school, and made friends. His dad was an expert storyteller, and that made him love his dad all the more. A soon as his dad read the story, tadashi fell asleep dreaming of happy swans.


	3. Tadashi's Birthday

  
**Ok so now to skip to the end on the week so if chapter 2 happened Monday. It’s friday for this chapter cuz I don’t want this story going on and on about everyday of their lives, just some, like the important days.Oh ,and they did finish the pizza, just felt like I needed to make that clear.**

Tadashi woke up feeling more excited than he ever had been in his life. He was 7 years old. It was his birthday, and his parents were going l to throw him a party. With streamers, and chocolate chip cookies(some with peanuts.). Tadashi quickly got ready to go to school. Tadashi loved school, and his birthday wasn’t really an exception to miss it. His parents had told him he could throw a party. He had invited his friends like Honey Lemon, and Wasabi, plus most of the kids in his class. He didn’t invite people in younger ages than him, because he felt that could be weird, and he didn’t know the younger kids very well. He also didn’t invite the whole kingdom for obvious reasons. He wanted a relatively small party, plus his mom was needing all the rest she could get. He was having his party not in the castle, but at a park. His father could then chaperone, and no one would end up getting lost. Tadashi got his mind together, and see the bus was waiting for him. He walked on the bus to have his friends squeal his name, and say Happy Birthday to him. He sat down next to his two best friends. Honey Lemon, and Wasabi. “Happy Birthday Tadashi” Honey Lemon, and Wasabi chirped. This brought a smile to Tadashi’s already happy face. “So you doing anything fun for your birthday?” wasabi asked. “Yeah I’m throwing the party, but I think you already knew that.” Tadashi replied “Yeah, and we’ll both be there.” Wasabi said “Awesome, I can’t wait.” Tadashi said back. The bus then pulled to a stop, and the students when out with a few calling out.”Happy Birthday” to Tadashi.  
Tadashi got to his classroom, and sat in his desk waiting for class to start. His classmates began to pile in, after ten minutes of sitting in his chair patiently swinging his legs back, and forth. The teacher Mrs. Swenson walked in and sat down. Then announcements started. The class was talking so Mrs. Swenson thwacked a ruler hardly on her desk. “Silence, I want complete Silence”She shouted. The Class immediately quieted. Mrs. Swenson was not to be interrupted. She didn’t like many of her students. Some she could tolerate. Tadashi still went in with a happy attitude. Tadashi always would love learning no matter how terrible the teacher was. “Gooooood Morning students!” Principal Benson voice bellowed over the speakers. “Welcome to another beautiful day in San Fransokyo. Today’s lunch is fettuccine pasta with cake! To celebrate a special young prince in our school, Everyone make sure to wish a Happy Birthday to Prince Tadashi!!!! Alright make sure to study hard, and don’t cause any trouble, and we’ll see you all Monday!!!” The announcements finished, and now poor 7-year-old Tadashi was embarrassed like he was every year his birthday came around. He breathed a sigh after the announcements finished. “Tadashi I expect even though it may be your birthday, that you still pay attention in class.” Mrs. Swenson said firmly. “I will.” Tadashi said “Alright class please turn to Bla bla bla bla….” Mrs. Swenson rambled. Tadashi lied, he didn’t pay much attention the rest of the day. He didn’t know how to feel. He was embarrassed, but kinda happy, also clueless, annoyed, and even though his mother comforted him, he couldn’t help but be worried about her. All these emotions were getting too much for his 7 year old brain. Today he couldn’t think straight, and just wanted this day to be over.

When school was finally over his day brightened. His friends chatted with him, and he was able to go on the bus, and go home. Usually his mom checked him out on his birthday to go eat lunch, but today it didn’t happen. Wasabi, and Honey Lemon cheered him up, and he at least still got to eat cake. They each talked about how their weekends were going to go. To see his friends so happy made tadashi happy so the rest of the day he was happy, but it wasn’t till school was over that he got even more happy. He went on the bus, and got home.

“I’m home!” tadashi chirped as he got to the castle. There was no answer, so he just called again, and got the same answer. He went to his room, and threw his backpack onto his bed before going to his mother’s room. He found her fast asleep, and sighed. He didn’t want to wake her. He then realized his dad hadn’t come home yet. He turned on the TV to see if anything good was on, but there wasn’t. It was just boring stuff. He had 2 hours till the party would start, and tadashi was so bored. His homework was easy, and now he had absolutely nothing to do. He’d been feeling bored a-lot lately. He began coloring, and doodling in his notebooks, but nothing seemed to cure this boredom.

In what felt like forever when his Aunt came in carrying a cake. “Oh Tadashi how cute are you.” She said pinching one of his cheeks. “Aunt Cass!” Tadashi whined “Oh stop it you, you know ya love it.” Aunt Cass replied. Tadashi smiled at that, if there was anyone that could cure his boredom, it had to be his Aunt. She was always so happy, and loveable. She always had something fun to do. She brought out a new set of colored pencils.”Tadashi maybe you should use these instead of those meltable crayons.” Aunt Cass said. Tadashi beamed as he grabbed them. “Thank You Aunt Cass!” He exclaimed hugging them close to him. “Oh and that’s just the beginning this day is gonna be filled with fun, and surprises!” She said. “Really?” Tadashi asked “Yup we’re gonna make this birthday one that you will never forget!”Aunt Cass said. Tadashi smiled.”You’re the best Aunt Cass!” he exclaimed.

Soon they were making their way over the the park. Tadashi holding his Aunt’s hand. HIs father had said he’d be there as soon as he could. Tadashi had a smile planted over his face as they made their way over to the pavillion. His Aunt was rolling a wagon with party decorations. It was full to the brim. When she got their she began to open up the little bags for the tablecloths she brought. They were gray, blue, and green. Tadashi loved robots. So that tended to be the theme of his party. He liked building robots, and liked watching movies about them. He wasn’t completely obsessed with them though. Tadashi helped his aunt get ready, she had so much to do. She tried to tell him not to because it was his birthday, but tadashi had no problem helping her. She couldn’t argue with her only nephew so she gave up after the first few tries. Soon the whole pavillion was filled with color. Aunt Cass took decorating very seriously. They got a few looks from bystanders, but most were just playing in the park. This pavillion was reserved so they didn’t need to worry about other people taking their spot. That and it helped if you had the prince of the city with you.

Honey Lemon was the first to arrive carry a bright pink bag. “Tadashi you’re absolutely gonna love it!” She said cheerily as she set the bag down on the table designated for presents. Kids from tadashi’s classes began to trickle in, and soon there a small little group of kids for Tadashi’s party. The present table was getting bigger. They started by playing pin the arm on the robot. By the end of the game arms littered the poor robot, and none quite reached the spot it was supposed to be. After that they decorated cookies in the shape of robots, and of course Tadashi made his look absolutely amazing. It had a sonic hand that could push objects away from enemies. It was gray frosting with a blue center. Wasabi made his look all organized. He mentioned it could organize his bedroom, and he made it so none of the frosting were touching. Wasabi scooped frosting onto his plate not wanting to get the germs of the cookies other people had touched to their plates. Honey Lemon’s was so...pink she put pink everywhere. She had many globs of pink on her plate along with a big glob of white. She was using it to make different variations of pink. He robot was hot pink with more of a cream colored pink for its hands. And more of a regular pink for its body. The other robot were pretty much the same with variations of colors. As soon as the was finished, they played Robot tag where they had to stay in place if they were tagged, and had their arm hanging like a robot, and the other people had to move their hanging hand up to make them untagged. It was fun.After the little 6 and 7 years olds were all panting, and exhausted it was then time to eat cake. Tadashi got to get sung to as they brought out a cake shaped like a robot. It had thick layers, and was gray, and blue. It also had seven candles that were stabbed in its middle of its control panel. “Remember to make a wish tadashi.”Aunt Cass said Tadashi blew them out and had to blow it several times to get them to finally extinguish. It must have been thanks to the little game of tag he had played. After that he got to cut the cake. He used the cutting knife, and he had Aunt Cass watching him carefully. She seemed to be nervous at first, but tadashi did a good job, and she didn’t say anything to embarrass him thankfully. He then heard the sputter of a car, and he smiled as his wish had come true. His father came out apologising profusely, but tadashi just ran to him, and wrapped his arms around his legs. He was too short to reach his dad, but his father picked him up.”Daddy you came!” Tadashi said “Of course, I had to buy balloons, and a present for you.” His father said walking back to the car. “See right there.” His father said “Can you grab it for me?” his father asked. Tadashi nodded, and picked up the wrapped blue present before heading back to the pavillion with his father. He placed it on the present table, before his father set him down, and tadashi ran to get his piece of cake.

“Glad to see you Tomeo, how’s Maemi doing?”Cassandra asked “She’s fine 3 months and our little tadashi isn’t gonna be lonely anymore.”Tomeo said “That’s amazing. So have you named the little tike yet?” Cassandra asked “No we’re thinking of naming him Steven, or Tamaki seeing that my son shall be a true gem.” Tomeo said, and it was my fathers grandfather’s name. Tomeo replied. “Hopefully he comes soon, seeing tadashi so alone it breaking my heart.” Cassandra said. “Believe me it has been hard keeping it a secret, and more so seeing our lonely boy, he will come soon Cassandra I know it.” Tomeo said “I hope so.” Cassandra said. “Now that we had that talk come on Tadashi is going to open his presents.”Cassandra said. “Then what are we waiting for?” Tomeo asked.

Tadashi got so much stuff from his friends. From bouncy balls to very very pink pencils. He got so much, but his favorite besides the fact that his father had come was the robot set he got from his father, he couldn’t be happier. It was to be built later, but it was one of his favorite gifts. It was a robot that was a praying mantis. The metal parts were painted green, and were not plastic. He was then excited for the party to end. By the time it was done he had gotten to have his favorite ice cream. It was snickers bar, and heath bar put together in one. Soon all the kids had left, and Tadashi got to go home where his mother wished him a happy birthday, and gave him a kiss on the head. He understood she was sick, but hoped this weird disease his father said she had would go away soon. He missed having his mom take him on walks, and play with him in the park. For the most part he had the most amazing birthday ever, but he couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit of loneliness. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tadashi had watched as St. Patricks, easter pass away,

St. Patricks he had thought was boring. He had worn everything green, and not gotten pinched once. The only good thing was making cookies that looked like little green hats.

Next was Easter which was a blast Tadashi went to every easter egg hunt, and got a-lot of candy. Tadashi even found the golden egg, and got a prize which was a brand new tablet. He had played on that thing the whole day.

School was going to be let out soon. It was the Month of may so just 3 weeks left. His mom didn’t seem to be getting better, but at least she wasn’t getting worse. Though her need for peanuts was a-bit of a problem, and though she tended to not act normal for the time she was sick, she was still his fun-loving mother. She just didn't have the energy she used to. He just hoped it ended soon. 

Aunt Cass was sitting in the living room talking to her sister who was so excited for her child to be born. They were planning for next week when they hoped the baby would be born. This child was the best kept secret of the whole kingdom. She was the only one who knew, and she had not yet told anyone about it. Her sister was telling her all about how Tadashi was going to love his younger sibling, and that one day they would rule the kingdom together.   
“Maemi sighed it's been a rough few months for me and Tomeo, first work, and second king Callaghan from the Isle of akuma thinking he can make tadashi work for him. The poor boy is only seven, and yet Callaghan thinks that the more younger they are the better. Tadashi still hasn’t finished 3rd grade, the nerve the man has.” Maemi said angrily.

“ If it makes you feel better I don't like him either, but who can blame him he doesn’t have a wife to guide him anymore. Poor Abby, and it only happened a month ago, and She’s almost 10.” Cass said 

“It's no excuse for child labor.” Maemi said bluntly.

“It’s really not.” Cass agreed “he's just one crazy guy, but don't worry there are more smarter people than tadashi so you'll never have to worry about him too much.”Cass added “Wait, I don't mean to say he's not smart, but he's so young he probably won't press it too much, besides he still has his daughter.”Cass quickly corrected.

“that's a relief I hope you're right, otherwise the whole kingdom might suffer.” Maemi replied 

It had been a few weeks now, and still the hamadas hadn't had the baby. Tadashi was almost finished with school, and Maemi was getting sicker. The doctor has suggested they wait a few days, but those days had turned into weeks. 

It was the 2nd to last week of may when it finally happened. Tadashi was at school and Maemi was rushed to the hospital. The pain. Was a bit much for Maemi, but they gave her nothing to ease it for the,fear the tiny baby might not make it. Tomeo held his wife's hand

. “It gonna be okay sweetie, don't worry you're doing fine.” he said 

she smiled glad to have the king of all the land right by her side. 

After some hours the doctor spoke “sorry my queen but due to complications, we're going to need to do a c section.” he stated

“Then hurry my wife has been through a-lot today.” Tomeo said

“don't worry my king everything should be just fine. “ the doctor replied. 

It had now been three hours since then, and almost ten at night. The doctor had left, and Maemi was sleeping. She had passed out from exhaustion. Tomeo found it weird that he never heard the baby cry. The baby hadn't made a sound, they didn't even get to see it. It was just rushed out of the room quickly.

Doctor Dunphy stared at the unmoving child. It had been curled up, and tiny. It had been blue, and no breathing. The cord was wrapped around its neck, and had a very tiny pulse. He sighed, he needed to break the news, but this was the king, and queen, he would have to admit he failed. The prince was dead because of him. He cautiously walked to the couple with a picture of the little child, not as blue, but with cords all around him. The baby was placed in the freezer because of all the other babies in the hospital the needed immediate care, and he wasn't feeling a pulse anymore. It was pronounced dead, but wrapped in the warmest blanket. The doctor got ready to face the wrath of his king and queen. He opened the door cautiously.

Maemi was awake speaking to Tomeo. The doctor stepped in holding the photo with white knuckles. They just looked at him worriedly. 

“hey where's our baby?” Tomeo asked. 

He didn't make it, we tried, but failed, I'm sorry.”the doctor said. 

“Wait, he's dead, he can't be, what are we going to do.” Maemi said 

“Well keep you for a few more days, don't worry we’ll pay the fees, it the least we can do.” the doctor replied 

“Thank you, you may leave.”Tomeo said

“as you wish you majesty.”the doctor said before leaving quickly.

I Tomeo turned to Maemi. “I'm so sorry, it's my fault we didn't get here fast enough.”Tomeo paid 

“No it’s mine.” Maemi said 

 

A few rooms and three floors down a little heart began to beat more steadily. The warm blanket had made the heart beat again. A little nameless baby opened his tiny eyes. “It’s so cold.” he thought. He looked around him, and realized he was in a little blue box on the bottom shelf. His little hands clutched the blankets. He snuggled more into them. It was just warm enough he could still breathe. He closed his little eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Tadashi finished school, and had been waiting outside for over 15 minutes. He knew something had to be wrong. His parents always picked him up on time. They always came early, and waited for him to get out so that he didn’t have to wait long. After 15 more minutes most of his friends had left to go home. He was now almost alone in the school. SInce it was the end of the school year the clubs had ended, and even teachers were going home early. Tadashi sat on the edge of the flagpole, and waited. He began to think of why his parents hadn’t come yet. He’d been waiting now for more than a half-an-hour. The principal told him to wait inside. He called his parents, but got no answer. It had been now 45 minutes where were they?

Aunt Cass finished yet another order, it was busy in the cafe. There were so many people coming in for end of school celebrations, and cold smoothies for the summer. She was so busy she hadn’t checked her texts the whole day. When her final order was placed before the break she had made herself she picked up the her phone to find to missed texts from her sister,

Maemi: It happened.

Maemi: Do you think you can’t pick up Tadashi today, and hang onto him before we get back. He gets out around 3.

Aunt Cass quickly asked one of her employees to watch the cafe as she rushed out. It was almost 4:15 meaning she had left the poor child at school for a whole hour, and fifteen minutes. Her sister was going to kill her. She drove quickly to the school. She may have been way over the speed limit but she didn’t care, she had made a terrible mistake. She got to school to rush to the doors seeing a little child crying. Cass hamada knocked on the glass, and a smile lit up Tadashi’s tear struck face.

“Aunt Cass.” Tadashi said happily

“I’m so sorry I’m late. Your parents texted me, but I was busy working.” Aunt Cass explained

“It’s okay.” Tadashi said “You’re here now.” he added giving her a big hug.

“How bout we go out for ice cream.” Aunt Cass said

“Yay, I love ice cream.” Tadashi squealed. Getting into her truck. 

As she promised they stopped by the ice cream store, and got triple fudge ice cream for tadashi. Then she went back to the cafe, and asked tadashi if he could help with the cafe. The young boy agreed happily. After a few hours it was time for bed, and her sister hadn’t texted her yet. Cass wasn’t worried it had only been a day.

The next day tadashi took the bus to school. Aunt Cass was busy with the cafe, and he found the bus stopped right next to the cafe. He also made sure to remember to take the bus back. So he wouldn't end up being left behind again. For class they ended up just watching a movie. The teacher was done giving them homework for the year. Tadashi had been rather happy to not have so much homework. The school day went by fast and soon it was over and he soon was on the bus to go home. After he ended up helping hi SD aunt in the cafe once again. As always it was busy, but it was even busier than yesterday. It was so busy the line was super long, and there was much to clean after closing hours. Aunt Cass was grateful to have tadashi here with her. She had never really had kids of her own, but she did love her nephew like one. 

 

“Aunt Cass are mommy and daddy enjoying their vacation without me?”tadashi asked while laying in his bed almost ready to sleep. 

Aunt Cass sighed “I don't know, but let me tell you, it's not a vacation.’” Aunt Cass replied.”besides who'd wanna leave this little bundle of joy,”she added

“Mommy and daddy did.” tadashi replied

“Tadashi they would never, I told you they are doing adult stuff that isn't fun. They would never leave you out of their vacation plans, I promise you that” she replied 

“Ok, so mommy and daddy still care about me?” tadashi asked

“Of course they do, who wouldn't you are the adorable price of San Fransokyo. To not love you would mean they don't have a heart.” Aunt Cass stated.

Aunt Cass?” tadashi asked

“yes?” she said

“I love you” said giving her a hug.

“Aww I love ya too.” Aunt Cass replied hugging him back.

“Aunt Cass?” Tadashi asked again

“Yes Tadashi?” She replied

“How long will mommy, and Daddy be gone?” he asked

“Hopefully not too long, they are right now on track to be back tomorrow, and you knonw what else happens tomorrow?” She asked

“No.” Tadashi replied

“Well we get to go to your school, and the end of the year book fair is coming up, and I’m going to take you.” She replied

“Really, and you’ll get me a book like mom and dad do every time?” he asked

“Of course tadashi, and you can show it to your mom, and dad when they get back.” she added

“That will be so cool, you’re the best Aunt Cass.” Tadashi said

“No you are tadashi.” she said

“Uh-uh you are rich, and you own a cafe, and take me for ice cream, and books. I’m just in 2nd grade, and love you.” Tadashi stated

“Tadashi that is what makes you the best, you have such a big heart, and are the best nephew I could have.” Aunt cass said

“I hope mommy, and daddy come back soon.” tadashi said yawning  
And closing his eyes.

“I hope they do too.” Aunt cass replied quietly after tadashi was asleep.

 

The little baby woke up again feeling cold. he shifted in the little box. He was feeling hungry. “I need food” he thought. He snuggled deeper into his blankets. The box kept him safe, but he really wanted out. It had now been almost a day, but it seemed as if no one cared. Who was gonna save him, he had to think of something, but he figured he’d do that tomorrow, he was so sleepy. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Aunt Cass was getting worried it had been a whole 2 days and still not a call or text from her sister. It was Wednesday morning, and still nothing. She hoped she’d at least get something to let her know her sister was doing fine.

Maemi sighed she had been crying for several hours, but she was glad she had her husband to comfort her. The worst thing is that they had no surprise for tadashi. The surprise was dead, and they had been so enthusiastic about it. Maemi remembered the nights she had sung to her unborn child. She had always been speaking to it, and she never got to see it’s face. That was her own fault. She had asked not to. She didn’t want that image in her head, and neither did Tomeo. Today was the day she would leave, and have to give the news to the whole kingdom.  
She wasn’t ready for that.

 

The child began to sneeze. He had learned the other day how to do it. Sneezing on command was easy. He practiced again, and let out another sneeze. All he had to do was look at the light. HIs little eyes were sensitive. His plan was to get noticed, but no matter how hard he sneezed the freezer door stayed closed, he decided to just fall asleep again.

Tanna was one of the nurses, and today she had done a fairly good job heping with the surgery on a mans arm. Right now she had gone on break. She had been working since five in the morning, and boy she was tired. She had gone into the freezer to get her smoothie. though it was used for freezing different things she had to put it somewhere. She quietly opened the door, and walked to get out her smoothie.

He was sleeping peacefully till he heard footsteps. That was his way out. He looked at the light, and began to let out a bout of sneezes. “Please help me.” he thought. The nurse seemed oblivious, so he tried to sneeze untill he couldn’t breathe, and ended up coughing instead. 

Tanna heard a few cough after she got over her small brain freeze, and realized it was coming from the corner in the freezer so walked over, and saw a little baby with little black messy hair, and brown eyes coughing his lungs out(not literally.) To her it seemed the baby was trying to cough. She then heard it stop, then he turned to the baby, and same in staring at the light, and letting out a sneeze. She picked up the box, and brought it outside. She couldn’t carry a baby around, she had to do something, but right now the whole room with babies was full. There was no name on the little blue box. She grabbed some baby formula from the side of the room without getting noticed. Then she brought the baby, and the blanket out to the lounge, and sat next to the heater trying her best to warm the baby. It just tried to grab for the formula. She held it up to the babies mouth, and it drank it, but not as fast as expected. It seemed to be trying to savor it.

Tomeo, and Maemi had just made it out to the lunge, and were just filling out some papers at the front desk. After they were done Maemi asked

“What are we gonna tell Tadashi?” 

“We’ll just take him on a picnic, he loves that sort of stuff.” Tomeo said

“But what about my sister, we can’t just lie to her.” Maemi said “I don’t want to tell he’s dead, he lived such a short life.” she added

“ I know sweetie we can think about it on the walk home.” Tomeo said 

He was drinking the formula peacefully when he hear a very familiar voice. He had heard it sing to him at night, and also tell him stories. She always refered herself as momma. “Momma’s gonna make sure you get read stories every night, and she’s gonna love you. She can’t wait for you to see tadashi.” he remembered she had said that to him. The voice was getting farther away, they were going to leave him. He began to panic, so he began to sneeze again. But she wasn’t turning around so he whimpered before he let out a full blown wail.

Tomeo and Maemi were almost out the door when they heard the most loudest wail from some child. Maemi was the queen, and she was gentle, and kind. She was willing to help the situation. They both turned around, and looked for the source, but it was gone. So they turned to leave, and it came back almost louder than before. They saw a nurse holding a almost newborn with some messy raven hair on his head. It seemed to be looking at them intently. The nurse was trying to shush him, but the baby had already stopped as soon as the king, and queen had turned around.

“What’s going on.” Tomeo asked

“This baby was being so quiet until he saw you two leaving. I don’t know what happened, but-”

She was interrupted by a wail, as the baby was reaching for Maemi.

The nurse handed her the baby.

“What’s his name?” Maemi asked as she sat down next to the heater

“I don’t know, the poor child was in the freezer. I was just going to get my smoothie when the baby decided to go into a coughing fit.” Nurse Tanna said

“What was a child doing in the freezer?” Tomeo asked

“I don’t know I was only on break.” Tanna said

Just then a doctor came running in. 

“Tomeo, Maemi I forgot to give you this to fill ou-” The doctor stopped staring at the live baby in Maemi’s arms.

“What?” Tomeo asked

“That’s him.” The doctor said

“What?” Maemi asked

“That’s your baby, I thought he was dead. We checked his pulse, and everything. How???” the doctor asked.

“He was in the freezer, freezing to death he got my attention with sneezes and coughs.” tanna replied

“Wait, this is my baby?” Maemi asked staring at the child in her arms as it snuggled next to her.

“Our baby” tomeo corrected.

“Yes I would know that tuft of black hair anywhere.” the doctor replied. “Guess we don’t need this anymore.” he said ripping up a death certificate.

“So what are we going to name this little man, and also thanks so much for saving his life tanna.” the doctor said

“Well, actually this little guy saved himself. If he hadn’t been sneezing, and coughing I wouldn’t have heard him.” tanna replied “He’s the real hero.” she added

“I’d say we call him Tamaki, he’s a true gem.” Tomeo said

“Tamaki?” the doctor, and Maemi asked

“Yeah I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and it was my great grandfather’s name.” Tomeo added

“Hiro” maemi stated

“What!” Tomeo and the doctor asked

“Hiro, generous, and tolerant. Plus it works because he was his own little hiro.” Maemi said

“No arguing there.” Tomeo said “Hiro Hamada it is.” Tomeo said

“Alright now that you guys have a name you are probably going to stay a little longer due to this little hiro.” The doctor replied

Tomeo, and Maemi sighed in relief they had their own little hiro to thank for that.


	7. Chapter 7

It was after school Wednesday when Aunt Cass came and took tadashi to the fair like she promised him the day before.

Tadashi just loved book fairs. They were some of his favorite things that happened at his school. Once the entered the library there was shelves filled with books of all shapes, and sizes. Tadashi’s eyes were wide, and he awed all the precious books, and his aunt was going to buy him some of them. 

‘“Okay so which one do you want tadashi?” his aunt asked

“Can’t I get all of them?” Tadashi askedp

“I wish. But then other kids couldn’t buy any.” Aunt Cass replied  
Hugging   
Tadashi studied the shelves carefully for what felt like forever, then he decided on two books. One about robots, and one about weird, but true facts. 

As soon as they paid for the books Aunt Cass decided to take tadashi out for dinner. She took him to an all you can eat buffet. For a small boy, he really piled his plate. 

“Wow tadashi that is some food on your plate.” Aunt Cass said

“Well they have macaroni, pizza, and really good chicken not to mention tacos. I couldn't just leave those there all alone. “ Tadashi replied

“You are one amazing kid.”Aunt Cass told tadashi

“You are the best Aunt cass!” tadashi explained 

Tadashi then began telling aunt Cass about his school day. All the homework he. didn't have to do since school was ending soon. Aunt Cass listened. Smiling at her wonderful nephew. After they were finished eating they went back to the cafe, and continued working there. The employees were booked, but they managed to survive a some hours without Aunt Cass. 

They finished and once again she fell asleep not knowing what happened to her sister, again.

The next day was almost the exact same except she didn’t have time to take tadashi out. Her cafe was almost full to capacity, so now she had to ask him once again to help her.As soon as he got home for school, he helped gladly, he didn’t even complain, and it made her love him all the more. So did the whole kingdom. Anyone that saw him i the cafe would smile at him, and coo at how cute he was. He didn’t even shy away, he even thanked them a few times. She made sure to give him extra leftovers from the cafe. He seemed to be happy with that.

After the whole cafe was once again closed, and cleaned she sent him off to bed. For some reason he wasn’t having any of it. He wailed when she made him go take a bath after getting some flour all over him trying to help her bake. Plus he was dirty from helping her wash the dishes. After that he wailed, when she told him to brush his teeth. He even cried when she went him to bed. She couldn’t take a busy cafe, and a seven year-old that would not calm down.

“Tadashi please you need to go to bed.” Aunt Cass begged

“I don’t wanna, mamma’s is not coming home again, and she always does. I’m scared. Aunt Cass where is she?” Tadashi asked

Aunt Cass sighed. “I’m scared too.” she said

“Really Tadashi asked, you’re not scared of anything.” Tadashi said

“Oh I am, the truth is your mom hasn’t called in days. I have no idea where she is, or what happened. I;m scared if she’s okay, or if they got hurt. The last thing she told me was to watch you. SHe told me to pick you up from school the day I was late, but other than that she hasn’t said anything to me, or texted me.” Aunt Cass said

“So you don’t know if mommy’s okay?” Tadashi asked

“Of course she is, she’s a strong willed woman who knows what she is doing. Besides if they died it would be all over the news, but it’s not, so they have to be okay.” She said

Tadashi sighed “So when will mommy come home?” he asked

“I don’t know, but hopefully soon.” she replied

Tadashi wiped the last of his tears from his face.”I love you aunt cass.” he said

“I do too. Now that you’re calmed down will you get into bed?” She asked

“No what if Mommy comes home, and I miss seeing her.” Tadashi said

“You won’t, and if she comes home won’t she be upset to see you’re still awake?” she asked

“Nope I always stay up waiting for them, well when she wasn’t fat.” Tadashi said

“TADASHI that’s not nice, your mother is just fine.” Aunt Cass said “Now go to bed or the tickle monster’s gonna get you!” she said poking his sides, and making the small boy giggle. 

“Oh no it’s got you!” she exclaimed lifting up tadashi, and swinging him into the bed.

The little prince giggled in glee.”S-s-stop” he giggled

“Oh no the tickle monster is melting.” Aunt cass said “and adorable little kids are it’s weakness.” she added falling to the floor in what resembled melting.

Tadashi clapped. “Ha, take that you monster.” he cried in victory.

Aunt Cass got up and sat next to tadashi on his bed. “Alright little prince it’s time for bed.” she said petting his head.

“Can you read me a story?” he begged

“Of course.” she replied

He reached for the desk near his bed, and pulled out a book called the little robot.”This one.” he said

She gently took the book from him.

She began reading the story. It was one he got from the library a week ago. It was about a robot who was lonely because it’s builder was working on another robot, and forgot about him. He tried to get noticed, but it’s inventor never finished him. He was sold to a garage sale where a kid found him, and fixed him up. The boy lived happily with the robot for a while until he became old, and passed it down to his kids who passed it to their kids, and the list was endless. The robot lived ever in that family as a heirloom.

After she finished she saw her nephew sleeping peacefully. She smiled down at him. He was a good kid, and would make a great king someday. She felt so lucky to have as great as a nephew as tadashi.  
(o-o)  
They woke up the next day it was friday, and tadashi’s school got out early on fridays. The cafe was busy so he once again had to help out. 

Aunt Cass was really bothered that her sister had appeared for almost a week. This was getting to be worrisome. She had now called, and text her sister enough times that if she hadn’t had unlimited calls, and text she would have been broke. On every break she was calling, texting, and stress eating because of her sister. Her sister did not answer the phone, and did not even text back. Her sister had always been on top of things, so why wasn’t she now. She had no idea, but she would head to the hospital, and even tell tadashi the surprize if he sister did not come home by tonight.

(o-o)  
“Who’s a little cutie, yes you are, and mommy loves you so much.”Maemi cooed at hiro. The baby remained straight faced until maemi’s smile went away, and turned into a frown. Hiro would then have a fit of giggles. 

“No hiro it’s not funny when people are sad.” Maemi scolded

Hiro tipped his head just a-little because he was confused. Then looked at the guy she told him was daddy. 

“No, no, no hiro you need to be good, it’s not good to giggle when someone is sad. You laugh when they do something funny.” Tomeo said

Hiro then looked at both of them before he began giggling again. Tomeo, and Maemi just had to laugh back. 

Hiro then snuggled in the little blanket that had been his companion in the freezer for days. He loved the little blanket. You could not take it away from him or he would have a fit. 

Tomeo, and Maemi coed at their baby. He was small, but he had grown more hair on his head quickly. It was already black, and messy. Maemi rocked him gently. 

“We love our little hiro, don’t we Tomeo.” She asked

“Yes and I am sure the whole kingdom will too.” Tomeo replied

Just then a doctor walked in. “So how is little Prince hiro doing.” he asked

“Just fine, though he doesn’t laugh unless we frown. It’s weird, but I think he will get over it.” Tomeo said

“If he doesn’t, try tickling, it might give him a good laugh. He’ll learn. I am confident that you may be able to get out of here by tonight. “The doctor replied.

“Tonight, tonight?” Tomeo asked

“Yes, and well you don’t have much left of today. It’s friday, and you’ve been here quite a while. I’d say you’re good to go in a few hours.” the doctor said

“What time is it tomeo.” Maemi asked

“Its 10 P.M. It’s actually pretty late, but hey if you stay up we can be home by today.” Tomeo said

After said few hours of watching baby hiro sleep they were finally ready. Tomeo was helping his wife into the car, and finally the paperwork was done. As Tomeo got in he turned on the car. Hiro was still snuggled into his mother’s chest. They drove safely, and parked close to licky cat cafe. The lights were off, and it seemed everyone was asleep. That’s when it hit Maemi.

She hadn’t texted or called her sister the entire time. She was so busy with hiro it was only a second thought. She Opened her phone, and saw hundred of missed calls, and texts. Little hiro was staring at the scream having woken up, when the screen had liten up. “Oh shoot, my sister is going to wipe me off the face of the universe for this, quick tomeo take us to New Yaris my life is over.” She said

Tomeo just walked to the door, she sat in the car and waited for her sister’s wrath.


End file.
